


Orgullo gay en el mundo mágico

by Loredi



Series: Viñetas inspiradas en las declaraciones estúpidas de J.K. Rowling. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Orgullo gay en el mundo mágico

Rowling declaró: La homosexualidad es aceptada en el mundo mágico; no hay veelas machos ni centauros hembra; Ron Weasley trabaja en sortilegios Weasley con George, ah, pero también trabaja de auror con Harry; la esposa de Draco se llama Astoria; &etc.

 

 

Loredi le responde:

 

 

La música de Las Brujas de Macbeth resonaba en Diagon Alley mientras una colorida procesión se abría paso hacia una placita que estaba unas calles más allá. La ruidosa muchedumbre tarareaba las canciones, o las bailaba. Una comitiva iba al frente, gritando consignas a favor de la equidad y el respeto. Una docena de carruajes jalados por animales invisibles venían detrás, trayendo a las 'reinas' de diferentes concursos.

 

Se veía pasar personas vestidas con túnicas de todos colores y algunas transformadas en animales exóticos (se veía el toque de Sortilegios Weasley por aquí y por allá). Lo más divertido, sin embargo, eran las pancartas, camisetas, insignias y demás letreros: “Amo a las dos brujas de mis madres”, “a mí me gustan las varitas, ¿y qué?”, “escoba+escoba”, “Yo ♥ a mi hijo mago gay”, “mi varita está torcida pero funciona mejor”, “¡mi novia es un encanto!”, etc. Había varios grupos que llamaban más la atención, como las MAVELES (Madres Veelas Lesbianas), como siempre en pie de lucha, y los MAGA (Magos Gays), la más antigua organización de activistas homosexuales.

 

Al llegar a la plaza la música estridente cambió por la balada de “Magic Works”, también de las Brujas de Macbeth y al coro de “believe that magic works, don’t be afraid” (cree que la magia funciona, no temas) empezaron las lágrimas y los gritos de apoyo entre todos, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar y los besos más llamativos fueron fotografiados por las cámaras de periódicos nacionales e internacionales. “Yeah it’s hard, you must be brave. Don’t let this moment slip away” (Sí, es difícil. No dejes que este momento se escape).

 

Ese fue el clímax del encuentro, que concluyó con dos aguerridos discursos de miembros destacados de la sociedad mágica gay. Dos discursos se ganaron el aplauso general: El discurso de un metamorfomago que había decidido cambiar definitivamente su sexo con su poder y el de la primera bruja lesbiana que valientemente había probado, algunos años atrás, el tratamiento que le permitiría tener hijos con su pareja. Era una Weasley.

 

Entre el acalorado cierre, en el que se rifaría un paquete completo de la rama de productos eróticos de Sortilegios Weasley, una reportera tomaba notas desesperadamente y buscaba algún personaje famoso entre los asistentes de ese año. Su vielapluma apuntaba afanosamente cada detalle que escuchaba: “Se rumora que el próximo años una comitiva de centauros será invitada.” Pero nada, nada de gente famosa. Se mordía el labio, la pobre. Si no aparecía alguien famoso pronto estaría perdida, el artículo no iba a tener escándalo y por lo tanto no iba a pegar.

 

Y, como traído del cielo, una cabeza pelirroja cruzó por las multitudes cargando un gran paquete que contenía el premio de Sortilegios Weasley. Y nuestra reportera ya veía las portadas del profeta al día siguiente: “Ron Weasley en manifestación del orgullo gay, ¿su matrimonio con Granger una farsa?” Sería espectacular.

 

— Eh, con permiso, lo siento, lo siento, ay… perdón — Ron llegó hasta el pódium central, colocó la enorme caja a la vista de todos y esperó el resultado de la rifa que se llevaba a cabo con la supervisión de un goblin muy malhumorado. Era el primer año que estaba ahí, siempre se había negado a ir, así que estaba muriendo de nervios. George se las pagaría. Sabía que estaban faltos de personal, pero estar en ese lugar hacía que a Ron se le colorearan hasta las pecas. Y más cuando una avalancha de fotógrafos lo flashearon hasta la ceguera. Imbéciles.

 

En cuanto pudo ver de nuevo, miró su reloj con desasosiego y se mordió los labios. Mierda, en unos minutos tendría que cambiarse. Levantó su varita, para prepararse.

 

— ¡Ey! ¡Más rápido con esa rifa! — gruñó.

 

Lo que ni nuestra reportera ni el público en general sabían era que las verdaderas ‘personalidades’ gay sabían que ella estaba buscándolos y se ocultaban cerca de ahí con discretos hechizos de glamur y lentes oscuros. Igual entre tanta gente extravagante, pasaban inadvertidos.

 

Eran los gays que todavía no salían del closet a pesar de que los rumores de su sexualidad eran cada día más fuertes. Gays atraídos con imán a esas celebraciones a pesar del peligro que corrían de que su reputación diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados si alguien los encontraba allí. Los fotógrafos comenzaban a buscarlos, porque sabían – algo en sus corazones se los decía – que debía haber gays famosos y escondidos por ahí. Por lo tanto, nuestras estrellas comenzaron la retirada.

 

Uno dio un paso hacia atrás. Y luego el otro. Y luego el primero. Y luego el segundo. Y entonces chocaron de espaldas y se les cayeron los lentes, dejando al descubierto un par de esmeraldas y dos lagos de plata fina.

 

— Mierda — dijeron al mismo tiempo, y entonces se miraron, con los ojos engrandecidos.

— Potter — murmuró el primero, sin aliento.

 

— Malfoy — exclamó el otro de la misma manera.

 

— Eh…

 

— Yo…

 

— Uhm. Bueno, un placer encontrarte. Recuerdos para Astoria, dile que a Gin le encantó el pastel que nos envió para el cumpleaños de Albus y que quiere la receta.

 

Draco asintió enérgicamente.

 

Atrás, Ron pasó corriendo a toda velocidad mientras se ponía una capa y una insignia en el pecho.

 

— ¡A un lado, a un lado! ¡Auror en turno!

 

— Ey, ¡Ron! ¡Nos vemos esta noche! — gritó alguien entre la multitud, cuando pasó entre tanta gente.

 

— ¡Ey! — gruñó, furioso — ¡Ahora no puedes tocarme el trasero! ¡Que estoy en turno de auror! ¡Esas cosas empiezan a las diez y tienen precio!

 

— Y acaban a las seis porque empieza a trabajar en Sortilegios – aclaró George, por un micrófono -. Así que mejor lleguen temprano.

 

Y entonces hubo cuatro figuras corriendo en diferentes direcciones: Draco, Harry, Ron y la reportera.

 

Ah, los días de gloria en que El Profeta se vendía como pan caliente volvían…


End file.
